


Tale as old as Time

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cute, M/M, Songfic, Tale as Old as Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: This is my third fic! This a songfic that goes with Tale As Old As Time. Its gay. And Drarry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! Welcome to my insane brain! So if you don't like gay boys then don't read. If you don't like Harry and Draco together then don't read! Ok so they are probably OOC, but yeah I tried. Please tell me how you felt about this!

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
I really hate him, I don't even like him one so why is he one my mind? He hasn't called Hermione any foul names, or Ron for that matter, but I Just chalked that up to him feeling guilty for being on the wrong side. I would notice him looking my way, and instead of sneering he would turn his eyes down and look anywhere but me. Then one day I was in the library and I was planning on doing my Potions homework when I bumped into Malfoy, unfortunately I was holding all my books and they all fell out of my hands. I groan and look down. Malfoy pulls out his hand and I go to grab mine, adrenaline already rushing. He flicks his wand at the books and the jump into his arms. My eyes widen in surprise, Malfoy just helped me.   
“Thank you.” I say. I honestly can hardly believe it.  
“Welcome, but you should really watch where you're going next time.” Malfoy says. I stare at him, but he looks anyone but my eyes. Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Prince, just said welcome and was polite, I would never think that possible.

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast  
From then on Malfoy would give me very small smiles, then look around to see if anyone caught it. I smile widely, but by then he had turned and walked away. I shake my head at myself, this must be some trick. Ron and Hermione give me weird looks when they see me smiling seemingly at nothing. I want to see him, I want to be near him and hug him, and be friends with him in front of everyone, but that thought alone sends me reeling back. Me friends with Draco Malfoy, my once enemy, it's almost laughable. Whenever I see Malfoy on the map going to the Library I get up and make an excuse to Ron and head over as fast as I can. We'll ‘accidentally’ bump into each other and then sit down and silently do our homework together. Honestly that's the most I have ever wanted to do homework. I can tell he is nervous, but so am I.

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
One afternoon Malfoy seemed on edge, he kept looking around, and of course my brain jumped to the conclusion of he is up to something, but I send the thought away almost instantly. I ‘bump’ into him at the library and he doesn’t even look up before he growls out.  
“Watch where you're going.” He looks up and his face pales. I swear it looks like he is going to be sick. I go to place my hand on his head, checking for a fever, but he bats my hand away.  
“Are you ok? Maybe you should she Madam Pomfrey. You’re a bit pale, are you feeling sick?” I ask. He gives me another one of his famous glares.  
“Fine Potter.” He grumbles. He barely looks me in the eye. I grab his arm and drag him to the hospital. I should have known that Malfoy could still be a jerk, but his paleness just sends off alarms. He wrenches his arm from my grasp. “I said I’m fine, leave me alone.” He says.  
“Tell me what's wrong then!” I yell. Honestly he can be so dense.   
“My friends noticed. They saw that I’ve been more, well not a cruel as I use to be. They asked if I, Draco Malfoy was gay. No Malfoy was ever gay Potter, and I will not be the exception.” Malfoy says.   
“Would it really be that bad?” I ask, quieter now. I can’t look at him, my face heats as I think of us together. No it would never happen. He’s not gay.

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
“Yes it would be!” He yells.   
“Why?”  
“Why?!” He laughs. “Why, because my father would have ripped my head off, and I would get picked on forever. Plus no one at this stupid school is, so I…” He trails off.   
“What?” I ask.  
“I would be all alone alright!” He yells. He stares into my eyes. My heart tightens, he just doesn’t want to be alone. I smile sadly at him.   
“But you wouldn’t be alone.” I say.  
“Oh, so let me guess, the Savior knows someone who is gay?” He asks.   
“Actually I do.”   
“Who.”   
“You wouldn’t believe me.”  
“Try me.”  
“How about this,” I say, “If he comes out will you?” I ask. He hesitates for a moment.   
“Yeah, I would.” He says. I smile. I know just what to do.   
The next day at dinner my nerves are sky high. Hermione and Ron give me weird looks. Then when I know everyone is here I stand up abruptly. People stopped talking and looked at me. I cleared my throat and began to speak.   
“I Harry James Potter am gay.” I hear gasps. I look over and see Malfoy staring at me. Well hopefully he will see that I’m not lying. He casually stands up and actually smiles at me.   
“As am I.” He says. I’m honestly stunned. I didn’t think he would tell everyone. He could be a Gryffindor if he really tried. Then we calmly walks out.

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast   
Beauty and the beast  
I meet Draco in the Library. I sit down at our normal table and pull my homework out. Malfoy walks in and sits next to me, instead of across from me. I glance up at him, then look down and finish my sentence. I put down my pen and give him my full attention. We just stare at each other.   
“Well,” I say breaking the silence.  
“You. Are. Gay. You bastard.” he sneers. I blink at him.  
“As are you, your point?”   
“My point? Well I was expecting maybe Ron, but he is too in love with Hermione. Then I thought maybe a teacher, but how you would get them to come out would be impossible. I never even thought it would be you, and when you did stand up and announced that you Harry James Potter was gay, well to say I was shocked would be an understatement. I hated you, because I made a promise to come out too, and I did. But a small, very small, part of me was happy, and that just pisses me off. But then I realized why I was happy, do you want to know why?” He asks. I nod my head. “It's because deep down, I don't think I hate you, well not anymore, I did hate you before.” I stare at him. I can feel my heart pounding, I have to remind myself that I am a Gryffindor, I am brave, I am courageous. I take a deep breath and grab Draco’s hand; he stiffens but then relaxes.   
“I don't hate you either. Quite the opposite really.” I say quietly. I look up and smile.   
“I, hmmm I'm not a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin, plus my dad was a death eater, as was I, this would never work.” he mumbles.   
“One I don't care, two your dad is locked up, three I have forgiven you, and how do you know? I sure as hell don't. So why not? Let's do this, let's make the Wizarding World go crazy with the Ice Prince and the Souvor. Let's be together, will you go out with me?” I ask. I know that was totally cheesy but Draco laughed. I smile wider, hoping beyond belief that he says yes.   
“Yeah sure why the hell not. Yes I Draco Lucius Malfoy will go out with you.” he says. I smile and pull him into a hug, he laces our fingers together. I pull back and give him a quick peck on the cheek, he blushes slightly and laughs.   
“Now, let's get this homework done!” I say.


End file.
